Storage systems (e.g., to store data) may be implemented in electronic systems, such as computers, cell phones, hand-held devices, etc. Storage systems often include a controller (e.g., a memory controller) for controlling memory devices that may be used for storage (e.g. of data).
Some storage systems, such as solid-state storage devices (e.g., solid-state drives), may include non-volatile memory devices. Non-volatile memory devices provide persistent data by retaining stored data when not powered and may include NAND flash memory, NOR flash memory, nitride-read-only memory (NROM), phase-change memory (e.g., phase-change random access memory), resistive memory (e.g., resistive random-access memory), or the like.
In some examples, a storage system may have a controller (e.g., a memory controller) that may communicate with a host, such as a computer, and may receive address signals (e.g., addresses), command signals (e.g., commands), and data signals (data) from the host and may send data to the host. The controller may communicate with a memory device over a channel, such as a communication channel (e.g., a memory channel). For example, a channel may convey addresses, commands, and data from the controller to the memory device and data from the memory device to the controller. A plurality of pins may, for example, couple a channel to the controller. In some examples, a controller may communicate with a plurality of groups of memory devices over a plurality of channels. For example, the controller may control a respective group individually over the channel coupled to the respective group.